In an image forming apparatus including a plurality of motors, a technique for suppressing a startup peak current at the time of startup of the motors is described in, for example, JP-A-2004-138840. Specifically, a technique for reducing the startup peak current by providing a difference between the startup times of two motors is described therein.
However, due to an increase in electric power to achieve high performance of an apparatus and strictness in safety standards, more suppression in the startup peak current is required.